Luna
by Jeannette
Summary: Luna! yay! This pretty, spirited, young lady sets of to the moon to become Usagi's trainer *^_~*
1. Default Chapter Title

Luna: Part One  
  
  
*Note: Hi! I do not own sailor moon! A very talented lady does! I just love to write about her characters though. Down to the story, I hope this to be a very large fic, and there will be many parts to it. This fic basically focuses on Luna. I hope you enjoy! And please review it to let me know how you feel! Enjoy *^_~*  
  
P.s. Oh, also I changed a lot of things, I use the same characters but you may find a lot of differences from the anime, and manga.  
  
  
  
Luna practiced curtsying and smiled happily, and hugged Seppa. "This is simply wonderful! The queen wants me. Me! Can you believe it!" Luna did a little soft laugh, and closed her eyes trying to picture herself as princess Serenity's trainer. "I get to train her! This is wonderful!" Seppa smiled warmly at Luna. "That is wonderful Luna! I am going to miss you so much though..." Then Seppa's smile faded and she said quietly, "What about Cregop?" Luna stopped her twirling and looked at Seppa with sadness. "Oh! How terrible! It left my mind, I have to tell him." Then Luna put her hand over her heart. "But I love him so..." Seppa went over to Luna and comforted her, patting her on the back, while Luna knelt down and started weeping with sorrow.   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
"Bye Seppa! Love you Mimi! See you Kiki!" Luna said and hugged them all. "I promise to write you!" She then walked up into the circle of transportation, when Cregop came running. "Wait!" He cried, running as fast as he can. Luna's heart fluttered, and she felt that she would melt under his smile. "Cregop!" she cried and ran into his embrace. "Oh Luna! I will miss you so much." Luna hugged Cregop tightly and then she went on her tiptoes, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She then whispered in his ear. "I love you Cregop, and don't worry, you will be the first one I will write to." As she said this to Cregop, he smiled lovingly. Then keeping her eyes on Cregop, her smile radiating love, and warmth for him, she backed up into the transportation circle, and waved to everyone happily. She then disappeared, her beauty, and kindness still on their minds.  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
When Luna got to the moon some seconds later she let out a gasp. It was so pretty, and enchanting, and she could see all the stars here so clearly, unlike Mau. She twirled around dancing taking in the beauty of the night. Then a slick white cat came up to her, and purred setting his eyes on her firmly. "Luna? Hey, I am Artemis. Your partner." Luna gaped at the cat, and took a step back in awe. "You, you talk? That is unbelievable! I, I don't understand..." Artemis smiled, well what Luna though was a smile since it was pretty hard to imagine a cat smiling, and then he transformed before her into a human. Luna felt her heart flutter, and she could not help but giggle. He was very good looking. He had long white hair that reached his waste, and the perfect shaped face, handsome, perky, and gentle. He was wearing a white suit, and had baby blue eyes, beautifully illuminated in the moonlight. "Sorry!" he said apologetically. "I did not mean to startle you." He smiled kindly. "I am your partner, Serenity's trainer, and I came to get you. It is very hard to explain. You see, for reasons unknown we have to take the form of cats outside, and inside the palace. We can only be in our human forms sometimes, but don't worry," Artemis said seeing the worry on Luna's face. "By the looks of you, you will make a very pretty cat." Luna couldn't help but blush, and smiled happily at him. He then went on. "Anyway queen Serenity will explain everything to you. But before we go a step further, you better turn into a cat. Just close your eyes, and..." He stepped forward and sprinkled some golden dust on her. "Now when ever you want you can transform into a cat, or a human. This stuff," He said showing her the dust, "Makes that be possible. Just close your eyes, and concentrate on becoming a cat." Luna smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you, that is very kind of you to show me. But why must we be cats?" Artemis smiled, and replied simply. "That is for Queen Serenity to explain." With that Luna closed her eyes, her beautiful eyelashes gracing her face. She looked like an angel, her velvet black hair, long, wavy and elegant falling down over her shoulders. She had a beautiful face, her lips peach satin, her nose perfect. She was flushed around her cheeks, and smiled as she concentrated on becoming a cat. A second later she was on the ground, a crescent moon on her body, covered with fur, a long silky tail, beautiful green eyes, and her fur as black as her hair when she was a human. The beautiful cat was surprised that her pretty voice came out. "A cat! Me! I can not believe it!" then with this prospect still on her mind, she and Artemis set of to the moon castle.   
  
To be continued... Look for Part Two! Coming soon!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Luna: Part Two  
  
  
*Note: Hi! I do not own sailor moon! A very talented lady does! I just love to write about her characters though. Down to the story, I hope this to be a very large fic, and there will be many parts to it. This fic basically focuses on Luna. I hope you enjoy! And please review it to let me know how you feel! Enjoy *^_~*  
  
P.s. Oh, also I changed a lot of things, I use the same characters but you may find a lot of differences from the anime, and manga.  
  
You should read part one before you read part two!  
  
Luna ran next to Artemis underneath the night sky twinkling with stars. She had so many questions, she was simply over whelmed. As she ran she looked at Artemis. He ran gracefully beside her, and seemed to be accustomed to being a cat. "Artemis?" Luna started curiously, "How long have you been a cat for?" Artemis laughed at Luna's question. "Oh, I remember it like yesterday, about four years. I came here when the princess was nine years of age. But now since she is growing older she needs another trainer. Luna nodded her head, understanding. She then turned back to Artemis. "Oh Artemis, I am so nervous! I hope the princess will like me." Artemis stopped running and went over to Luna and looked strait into her eyes. "Luna, It is your destiny to serve the princess, and the queen only picks the people who she feels are right. And you were chosen, out of thousands, and thousands, maybe even millions of people to serve her. Also, when the princess read about you, she wanted you more then any of the others." Luna felt her heart burst with joy. The princess actually wanted her out of many, many people! "Thank you ever so much Artemis, I feel so much better now!" Artemis smiled at her. "I can tell," he nodded toward her forehead. "Your crescent moon is glowing." Luna smiled back at Artemis. "Come on, we better get going! I am dying to meet the princess!"   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When they got to the castle Artemis stopped abruptly, and Luna followed. "The queen would like to meet you in your human form, just close your eyes, and concentrate on becoming a human." Luna did so, and in seconds she was a human, standing tall, her beautiful self, smiling happily, her green eyes shining excitement. Artemis stayed a cat and lead Luna into the Queen's chamber. Here the queen sat on her throne, in all her jewels and splendor. "Why hello my dear girl! I am so glad you have made it so soon! The princess has been very anxious to meet you. Serenity?" Princess Serenity came out from behind the curtain and curtsied. She was very pretty thought Luna, her hair a beautiful blond, and a little bit white, giving the illumination of moonlight. "Oh hello! It is so wonderful to meet you! I just knew you would be the perfect trainer!" she scrambled over to Luna and hugged her. Luna felt touched. She was so sweet! Luna hugged her back happily. "Hi! It is very wonderful to meet you! I am glad I can be your trainer!" said Luna as she curtsied to the princess, and the queen. The queen smiled at Luna graciously. "Well I must say Serenity, darling, you picked very well!" Luna blushed, her smile radiated warmth to everyone. Then the Queen turned to Serenity. "Sweetie, I must now talk to Luna about serious matters, so if you would please," started the queen, but Serenity did not let her finish before she replied. "Of course mother, I will leave. Good bye Luna!" then waving to Luna, she walked off. Artemis was about to follow Serenity also to give the queen her privacy with Luna, but then the queen stopped Artemis. "Artemis, you can stay. It wouldn't hurt for you to o over some things also." Artemis nodded, and smiled at the queen then went to a corner where he sat listening. "Now Luna dear, as you might know already you are to resume the shape of a cat." Luna nodded, and the queen continued. "That's good. But you are probably wondering why you must be a cat to be Serenity's trainers. Well it is very simple. Before Artemis we had a wonderful trainer, her name was Frella. She did not have to be a cat. But our enemies did not want Serenity to be trained. They wanted her to stay weak. So they killed Frella. They thought that after that we would not hire any more trainers, but I came up with a plan. Her trainers will have to be in some kind of animal form, that way they will never know they are Serenity's trainer. They can only be in human form when training Serenity, and other times, but this must be under much discretion. It has worked for the past for years. We just pretend you are house cats, and you won't get killed. I am very sorry dear. But you don't always have to be a cat. At some parties, and other occasions you can be human. And if you may want to be a human at other times just tell me, and we will make sure everything is covered. I know that Serenity will be heartbroken if anything would happen to the two of you. Such nice young people..." Said Queen Serenity, her voice drifting off. Now Artemis, please show Luna to her sleeping quarters. And thank you Luna. You are a very brave, kind soul.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Luna: Part Three  
Disclaimer: I own the story, but I do not own sailor moon, I just love to write about the characters. Please keep that in mind and do not sew me please. (I only have a penny... well actually I have a dollar... well actually I have...)  
Summary: Before you read this I suggest you read #1, and #2. This is the third part, and Artemis and Luna go on a date  
Rated: PG  
  
  
Luna twirled around in her living quarters, her beautiful wavy hair flowing around her. "It is so pretty Artemis, and spacious!" Artemis smiled. "Yeah these rooms are great, and they look even bigger when you are a cat!" Luna laughed at this. "Oh Artemis, how funny you are!" He then stopped and cleared his throat. "Well, um, tomorrow there is no training, the princess only has it 5 times a week, so I was wondering, if maybe if you have nothing else to do, if you might want to, go out, or something, and I can show you around..." Artemis looked very shy, and embarrassed, facing the floor, and stammering. Luna smiled warmly. " Of course Artemis, I would love to go!" Artemis looked relieved, and was bouncing up and down, a flurry of fur with four legs sticking out. Luna laughed happily. "See you Artemis, I better retire for the night." Luna yawned as she said this. Artemis laughed. "Right! Sorry, I forgot what time it was. So pick you up at, 9:00? Luna smiled. "Definitely!"  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Luna woke up and she looked around her, momentarily forgetting her exact whereabouts, then after going over last night's events she jumped out of bed and fell to the floor laughing. "Wow, I am getting clumsier by the day." After that she went to her bathroom almost as big as her bedroom back in Mau, and turned on the bathtub where she soaked in it, her ebony hair surrounding hair. After this she ran to her wardrobe where she found some very pretty garments that the queen had bought for Luna's enjoyment. "How sweet!" Thought Luna, then after picking out a very pretty sundress that arrived up to her knees, with flowers covering it, she went to her vanity, and put on a little bit of makeup. "A lil' bit of blush..." whispered Luna to herself as she put on a little bit of rouge to give her a rosier complexion. Then she added some lipstick, which made her lips look more of a cherry blossom color. "What should I do with my hair?" she asked herself curiously, and decided to leave it down, falling across her shoulders. "There!" Luna said looking at herself in the mirror, delighted with what she saw. After dancing around her room she heard a knock on the door, and her day began...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
::Luna::  
  
I was so happy when I opened the door, I thought my heart was going to runaway, it was beating so hard! I was almost positive Artemis could hear it on the other side of the door. When I opened it he was standing there, handsome, and confident, holding a baby pink rose in his hand. How sweet of him! I had thought, but he surprised me even more when another flower, this time a daisy popped out of it. "Oh Artemis!" I had squealed. I hope I hadn't sounded to childish. He laughed. "I hope you like it." he said hopefully. "Like it! I love it! How did you do that?" I have always been very curious. Actually it is kind of funny because I can now become a cat, and there is that saying curiosity killed the cat. "It was a trick my mother taught me. She loved flowers." His eyes lit up with happiness as he thought of the memory. He was so adorable, dressed in his white tux, being so kind. I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you" I whispered in his ear. It was so odd. I was already so comfortable with Artemis, going on a date with him. I had only known him for one day. There was just something about him that I loved. We seemed so right for each other. Was it love? I swept the thought from my mind immediately. Impossible! We had only known each other for hardly even one day. But then again what about the stories I had heard. Love at first site, soul mates. Could that be?  
  
To be continued!  
  
Part 4 coming soon!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Luna: Part Four  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Luna has Artemis show her around the moon as a date, and she begins to fall in love with him.  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, so please don't sew me! Naoko Takeughi does K? But I do own the fic below.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Luna  
  
I was just contemplating the thought of us being soul mates when he took my hand. "Ready Madame?" he asked. I laughed at his French accent. "Oh Artemis." I said teasingly. I then took his hand and curtsied, and he bowed most graciously. My mind raced back to yesterday and I remembered the queen saying about how we have to set it up with her when we are going anywhere as humans. "Oh no! Artemis, what about the queen, and the cat problem..." He smiled sheepishly. "Well I hope you don't mind being a human today. I set it up with her this morning." I smiled. He seemed very responsible, and I always loved that in a person. Yet he had a cocky, cute side to him that was adorable. "It sounds perfect Artemis." I said happily, and kissed him on the cheek. I was stunned, and by the look on his face he was also. I kissed him on the cheek! I couldn't believe it. I hadn't kissed Cregop on the cheek till 2 weeks after we had started dating. I felt my self-blushing profusely. It was so embarrassing. I wanted to run into my room right there, and then but then to my utter amazement, and surprise he took my hand and kissed it. "Not even the rain has such small hands." He said nicely. "How beautiful!" I said amazed how deep he was. "And sweet." I said smiling. Then, hand in hand we left the castle.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Luna  
  
What a wonderful day it was. I loved it so much! Artemis first showed me around the castle, oh and how large it is; I would have gotten lost if Artemis was not there. Then he showed me around the shopping center, and we went to the most cutest little café were we sat down and sipped mocha latte's under the luscious trees. We then went to the prettiest garden I had ever seen. I was curious how they had gotten all the trees, and flowers to grow since this was the moon, but Artemis explained it to me knowledgably that they used magic to do it. I must say I am very fascinated with magic, and how it works. Maybe I will research it sometime in the palace' s library. It has only been two days and I think I am falling in love.  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: Luna: Part Five  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. K? *Lawyers have disappointed look on their face, one sticks out his tongue*  
Summary: Luna's first day training Serenity.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Luna  
  
I was so nervous. I just shuffled my foot in the stadium, and played with my hair until the princess came out. I then stood as tall as I could, and tried my hardest to look confident, but as many people say, I am a window, and anyone can see my emotions. As Serenity came up I forgot all my manners, and then trying to recall them I did a curtsy, but I fear I might have looked rather clumsy. "Hi!" I said nicely. I was hoping, praying, that she would say hi back and not make me feel so foolish. "Hi Luna. So are you ready to start the training? I am so excited to have you here as my trainer. You and Artemis are so wonderful." I felt touched that she had said that. How sweet of her! I then mustered all my courage and started the training.   
  
Three Hours Later  
  
I was very tired, yet I was so happy. It was so much fun! Serenity was a wonderful student, and did all the attacks right, plus all the moves I had shown her she did correct. As I walked back to my little room I was surprised to see a light under it. "How odd" I had thought. I was almost positive I had turned it off before I had left. As I opened the door there was Artemis, smiling sheepishly holding a sign that said. "Congratulations!" I smiled, and laughed happily, not to mention surprised. "Artemis, it is so pretty! Thank you!" I had now been at the palace for a week, but since the queen had wanted me to get to know the moon she had sustained the training till now. During this time I had spent endless hours with Artemis, and we had become much closer. Artemis still had the cutest smile on his face. "How did your first day go?" he asked. "Just wonderful, but you have made it even better." And with that I went over to Artemis and kissed him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
